


I wanna hold hands with you

by bluesapphic



Series: Spierfeld Week 20gayteen [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesapphic/pseuds/bluesapphic
Summary: Simon thinks he's found his soulmateIt's not a soulmate AU, but they talk about soulmates so...good enoughSpierfeld Week Day 2 - Soulmates





	I wanna hold hands with you

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not a soulmate AU, but I like the idea of Simon (and Nick for that matter) being into soulmates  
> If you notice any spelling/grammatical errors, let me know (seriously, please do, I promise I won't be upset if that's the only comment you leave).

“I think I’ve found my soulmate,” Simon declared, unceremoniously dropping his lunch tray onto the table.

“Oh?” Nick asked. Soulmates were one of Nick’s favorite topics, right alongside the analysis of dreams. “Who is it?”

“Yeah. It’s this guy on Tumblr. He’s just…” Simon trailed off a bit. “Perfect,” Simon sighed, clearly infatuated.

Bram thought about speaking up then, torn between wanting to know everything about the guy that was stealing his crushes heart and the nausea that came with speaking up around Simon.

Lucky for him, Abby had no such problems. “Oh. My. Gosh. Tell us everything. What’s he like? How’d you find him? Do you know his name?”

“I don’t know his name, but he uses the nickname Blue.”

Bram’s stomach did a summersault at that. That was _his_ nickname on Tumblr.

“And I found him on the Creeksecrets Tumblr page, actually,” Simon continued. “He wrote this amazing post about being gay and submitted it and then I kind of fell into a rabbit hole looking through all of his stuff, like, a few months ago.”

“How could you possibly know he’s your soulmate when you’ve never met him?” Leah interjected, ever the cynic.

Simon glared at her, “I can just feel it. I can just tell we’re meant to be.”

“Have you even talked to him?” Leah asked, one eyebrow raised.

“You will be amazed to know that I have, in fact, messaged him. Several times. Okay actually more like every night since I read that post.”

Bram was sure he was going to throw up he was so nauseated. He’d always wanted the boy he was messaging to be Simon, but now he knew it was true. He knew that the boy he was falling in love with online and the cute boy he’d had a crush on since he moved to Shady Creek two years ago were one and the same. And he was so scared.

And Simon thought Blue was his soulmate.

“What’s so perfect about him?” Bram asked, immediately regretting not thinking the question through. “I mean – sorry that came out wrong. I’m not judging, I just-” Bram cut himself off, horrified that he’d said anything at all and not sure how to finish the sentence.

Simon just grinned at him. “It’s ok. I get it. And he’s perfect for so many reasons. He’s so sweet and cute and smart and…” And then Simon just stopped.

“You okay?” Nick looked at him curiously.

“Yeah, I just realized that no matter what I say, I can’t do him justice.”

Nick grinned, “Sounds like a great soulmate.”

The lunch bell rang after that and Bram practically had to force himself not to sprint out of the lunchroom.

* * *

 

“So. That was a weird lunch,” Garrett said as they walked toward the locker rooms to get ready for soccer practice.

“Was it?” Bram asked.

Garrett raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. You talked to Spier. That was new.”

Bram blushed a little, “Shut up.”

“Do you believe in the whole soulmate thing?”

Bram shakes his head, “No, I don’t believe in soulmates. I think it’s dangerous to believe that there’s only one right person out there for you. It makes you feel like you have to stay in relationships longer than you should.”

“But Spier, he seems to think he has a soulmate,” Garrett whispered as they reached the locker room.

“Yeah.”

“A soulmate he’s been messaging on Tumblr.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Bram sighed, “Do I have any right not to be okay with it?”

“Of course you have a right! Come on you’ve had a crush on him for two years, dude! You are allowed to be disappointed he’s into some other guy.”

“Garrett would you quiet down, the whole soccer team is going to hear you!”

“Well would you at least tell me if you’re okay?”

Bram waited until everyone else had left for the soccer field before turning back to Garrett. “I’m okay, I promise. It’s a little weird though because-,” he took in a deep breath and exhaled before continuing, “-I’m the guy Simon’s been messaging on Tumblr. And now I know who he is and he doesn’t know who I am.”

“Bram that’s great!”

“Is it? I still can’t seem to talk to him in person. And now I’m not sure I’ll be able to online either.”

“Well if you tell him, I’m sure he’ll be stoked!”

“Garrett, I don’t think I’m ready for that. The soulmate thing really puts a lot of pressure on all of this.”

Garrett looked at Bram’s face for a solid minute before saying, “Okay if you’re not ready, you’re not ready. When you are, I’ll be around to talk. But for now, I’m going to kick your butt in our scrimmage today.”

Bram grinned. His best friend was indeed the best.

* * *

 

The next day at lunch, they were still talking about Simon’s ‘soulmate’.

“Okay, I really want to know more about this guy. Hey! Maybe if you tell us about him, we can help you find him in real life, since he goes to our school and all,” Abby said.

“He doesn’t want to be found. At least not right now,” Simon replied, trying not to look disappointed. “He’s not ready to be out to the whole world yet and I have to respect that.”

Bram almost wanted to blurt out that he was Blue. Almost.

“Okay, well, tell us about him anyway.”

Internally Bram was freaking out. Should he leave? No, if he left everyone would think something was wrong and he wouldn’t even be able to do damage control if Simon said too much.

Simon sighed, thinking. “Okay, I guess I can tell you some stuff, but only the small details, not stuff that you guys could use to figure out who he is.” Simon gave everyone a pointed look before continuing. “He likes Halloween Oreos and Reese’s. He loves superheroes. Football is his least favorite sport, but he still loves going to the homecoming game.”

Bram was relieved, no one would figure out it was him based on these clues.

“So _that’s_ the reason you ditched me for our traditional homecoming WaHo visit,” Leah slammed her hand down on the table.

Simon blushed and nodded. Bram delighted at the idea that he was the reason that Simon had come to the game, even if they hadn’t ended up spending any time together.

“Oh you look so cute!” Abby grinned.

The conversation paused for a second before Leah asked, “Ok so what else? Tell us something substantial. It doesn’t have to be something we can find him with, just something that makes him stand out.”

Simon thought about it for a second and then, “He’s amazing at writing. Like really, truly amazing. He’s so grammatical and always has the right words for everything. It might be my favorite thing about him.”

Garrett glanced at Bram, amusement in his eyes; and Bram was just surprised he hadn’t spontaneously combusted with all of Simon’s praise.

* * *

 

A few days later, Bram was sitting in English class waiting for Mr. Wise to hand out quizzes. He turned around in his seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

It was Simon holding out a sheet of paper. “Hey. Looks like this is yours.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Bram said, reaching out to grab the paper. He looked down at it for a second before looking back up at Simon and blushing.

“No problem. I mean, I’d keep the grade if I could.”

Bram couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. He looked back down at his desk and then remembered the conversation from lunch and wondered if Simon would put two and two together.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bram!”

Bram turned around from his open locker to see Simon rushing toward him.

“Umm, hi.”

“So, I was talking to Mr. Wise about my English essay and I really need help and then I remembered, you’re really great at English. Would you mind helping me out?”

Bram bit his lip, not knowing what to say. “Uh, I guess I can? I have soccer practice right now, though.”

“Right, I have theater. But actually I was thinking maybe tomorrow after school? There’s no soccer practice on Fridays, right? You could come over to my place or something? I kind of really need a lot of help.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“Thank you so, so much.”

* * *

 

And just like that, it was the next day, after school, and Simon was following Bram to his car.

The car ride over to Simon’s place wasn’t too awkward, mostly because Bram had turned on the radio almost immediately and told Simon to choose whatever station he wanted.

Simon’s dog, Bieber, had leapt on Bram the second he entered the house. Simon laughed, “Sorry, he really loves people.” When Bieber finally got tired and ran off, Simon gestured to the kitchen. “We can work at the kitchen table, no one will be home for a few hours.”

Bram set his stuff up while Simon grabbed snacks.

“I have Oreos and Reese’s plus chips and salsa. Do you want anything to drink? Water? Milk? Juice? Coffee?”

“Water is good.” Bram glanced down at the snacks Simon had put on the table. Halloween Oreos. Was Simon trying to tell him something?

Simon set down two glasses of water on the table, grabbed his laptop and then sat down next to Bram, getting as close as possible without actually touching.

“Great, so I finished the essay, but Mr. Wise says I have a thing about sentence fragments. Do you think maybe you could look over it and give me some pointers?”

“Sure,” Bram angled himself so that he could read Simon’s essay, his knee accidentally bumping Simon’s. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Helping Simon with his essay wasn’t difficult. Bram read through the essay and then went back, making a comment or a suggestion here and there, asking Simon what he thought, and Simon would think of how he could fix a problem or decide whether something needed to be changed. Bram was really glad Simon wasn’t asking him to rewrite the essay; that would have really put a damper on his mood.

It was after the essay was done being edited that Bram realized how close they actually were. He could feel Simon’s breath on his neck as he clicked save. And when Simon turned to Bram, their faces were only inches apart and all Bram wanted to do was kiss him.

Bram breathed in deeply and, before he could overthink it, he said, “I’m Blue.”

Simon’s eyes widened, “What?”

“The-um- the guy you’ve been messaging on Tumblr. It’s me.”

Simon face split into a wide smile, “I’m so glad.”

Bram leaned back a little, brows furrowed in surprise, “You are?”

“Yeah. I mean, I kind of hoped. I didn’t know if you were Jewish, but you’re great at English and Garrett mentioned your parents were divorced a few weeks ago and how you were going to have a stepsibling and you’re so cute with your soft eyes and soccer calves. I really wanted it to be you.”

Bram felt his own smile coming on. “Soft eyes and soccer calves?”

Simon blushed.

Bram put his hand on Simon’s. “I wanted it to be you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The English class scene is straight from the book, but from Bram's perspective.


End file.
